


retrospect

by longliveoriginals



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveoriginals/pseuds/longliveoriginals
Summary: Instead of Park Chanyeol lead rapper of EXO, he sees Park Chanyeol the boy who took care of him in the trainee days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first drabble i've ever posted and one of my first fandom related things ever. i really appreciate feedback and such :)
> 
> drabble is based on this (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/17/75/8d/17758d9a7b60b5106048b8f7dace1ca9.gif & https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/9e/a1/61/9ea16111b76a216119c2b1e837486b0e.jpg)

He couldn’t figure out why the straw wouldn’t poke as it usually did. By now the sharp tip was bent and blunt yet just as Sehun was about to warp the straw back to it’s original shape, the milk box was snatched out of his hand and so he hands the straw over subsequently as well. His brain seems to register this slowly, eyes belatedly following the fingers that are now working to poke a hole for him to drink from. 

He watches intently as Chanyeol’s big fingers work nimbly on bending the straw into the right shape, brows furrowed and a slight pout forming on his lips. It reminded him of their trainee days when they used to hang out together after practice had ended.   
  
Back then, Chanyeol was still as tall as ever albeit much more lanky. He gave off a cool image just with an inverse personality. It didn’t take long for the two to hit off. Sehun would teach him how to tackle some dance movements he’d be struggling in and in turn Chanyeol would teach him how to play the guitar, piano or drums or whatever he was in the mood for. Once or twice, the elder would even confide in him several songs he had written and sang a verse or chorus for him. And it wasn’t rare for them to head out after rigorous hours of training. They’d grab a bowl of bibimbap or ramen in the hole in the wall restaurant they loved so much, and stop at Sehun’s favorite bubble tea shop before heading home.  
  
In between the blood, sweat and tears shed during their trainee period, Chanyeol never failed to take care of him. In the beginnings he’d always offer Sehun to walk him home, and if Sehun declines the elder never forgets to text him if he had arrived safely. When they’re out together, Chanyeol is always by his side to help him with whatever struggles he has, whether it be in academics or his personal life. It’s his warm personality that Sehun falls for, and his doting on Sehun doesn’t help him get over his little middle school crush either. He’d steal glances at dinner, and remembers thinking that Chanyeol’s bare face, big eyes and pale skin, is one of the most beautiful he’s laid eyes on.   
  
And of course this crush began to fade away once he hung out with the people whom he now calls members more often. They too dote on him because he’s the maknae and all and from here Sehun realizes that _Chanyeol didn’t like him back, he was simply taking care of him just like any hyung would._  
  
But within that split second of Chanyeol helping Sehun poke a hole in a goddamned milkbox, Sehun recalls of the time when he was crushing on him. He remembers how easy everything was back then, how his heart would light up whenever they’d talk and go out. He feels warmth blooming inside him, and when the elder hands back the milk box, Sehun makes eye contact with him and instead of Park Chanyeol lead rapper of EXO, he sees Park Chanyeol the boy who took care of him in the trainee days.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year :)


End file.
